vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaati
|-|Sorcerer Vaati= |-|Vaati's Wrath= Summary Vaati is the main antagonist in the Four Swords subseries of The Legend of Zelda games, appearing in The Minish Cap, Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. Vaati, much like Ganondorf, appears in both humanoid and monstrous forms, although the former only appears in The Minish Cap. In The Minish Cap Vaati also takes on three other forms, one before his human form, one after his first monstrous transformation and one in between. Vaati is selfish and self-serving, seeking only to fulfill his personal desires. Having been corrupted by learning of the evil within the hearts of men, he instinctively seeks power. Vaati's background is not revealed until the storyline of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C Name: Vaati Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Minish/Demonic Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Transformation, Reality Warping, Petrification, Energy Blasts, Lasers, Life Force Draining, Elemental Manipulation, Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Intangibility, Lightning Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Stomped an early Minish Cap Link with ease, and broke the seal of the Bound Chest [[Four Sword|Picori Blade], a sword with the power to repel Evil Magic] that contained the Army of Evil. Commands end-game bosses comparable to Trinexx, who fought ATTP Link with the Ether Medallion and Master Sword. Later acquired his powers from a wish granted to him by the Mage's Cap, which is comparable in power to a fraction of the Light Force) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Absorbed a large portion of the Light Force's power. The Light Force is supposedly similar in power to a piece of The Triforce, one of which is also wielded by Princess Zelda) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Blitzed early game Link from Minish Cap) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Superior to Twinrova, fought Link from Minish Cap) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class E Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Well above Link at the beginning of the game) | At least Large Planet Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Completely untouchable by Link for most of his journey) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Requires a power comparable to the Four Sword to be slain) Stamina: Very high | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with magic. | Extended melee range. At least Planetary, likely Interplanetary with magic and reality warping via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: The Mage's Cap | A large portion of the Light Force. Intelligence: A capable sorcerer and an experienced combatant. Weaknesses: Nothing notable | The Four Sword Key: Base | Light Force Empowered / Four Swords Anniversary Note: The four Links only possessed the full Triforce in the Anniversary addition of Four Swords, which is a remake of the original GBA title. This makes the canonicity and consistency of his stats highly inaccurate, as such the anniversary edition is not accounted for. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4